


Falling deeper inside

by unnieunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blood Drinking, Hunter Kim Jongdae, M/M, Vampire Kim Minseok | Xiumin, that's it just bathtub sex and blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/pseuds/unnieunnie
Summary: Home from a hunt, Jongdae lets Minseok make him clean again





	Falling deeper inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlitheBoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheBoa/gifts), [xiuchenlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchenlay/gifts).

> First (as usual), Bee drew an art (https://twitter.com/BumbleBoa/status/1181614935169744897?s=20) and then kjdkmszyx said something about licking, and happy Halloween
> 
> ________

Did he _love_ his job? Saying so would probably make him a psychopath. Or sociopath? Jongdae could never remember the difference. Regardless, it would probably be a sign of mental ill health to say that he loved his job.

But he did.

There were always going to be monsters in the world, right? Somebody had to drive a pair of knives into the spinal column of high-ranking denizens of hell. Might as well be him.

Had been him, for a lot of years. There wasn’t anybody left from the days when he’d been only Jongdae, young and naïve and full of philosophical suffering about the nature of monster-killing.

These days, he was mostly just Chen: divine retribution dropping out of the sky. Knives and speed and bared teeth, getting his hands dirty so the world could be a little cleaner.

His hands were _so_ dirty. Jongdae’s tech gear had kept most of the demon’s blood off his body, but the blessing built into his knives wouldn’t work unless they touched his bare skin. The blood on his face was some of the demon’s, some of his own. His left eye was swelling shut as he watched it in the mirror.

In the mirror, of course, he never saw the touch coming.

Minseok’s chill hand felt good covering his bruised eye, though it never got any less weird to look in a mirror through one eye but see both of them open.

“You’re a mess, sweetheart,” Minseok said, his breath cold against Jongdae’s ear. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jongdae turned away from the mirror to the much better sight of his lover, grinning at him, fangs already out at the scent of demon blood. The only contract he never fulfilled. Minseok was as gorgeous as he had been 40 years before, a frightened fledgling in a dark alley, the beauty of a marble statue in a church: not a monster, but an angel. Jongdae would never forget it, that heart-shaped face so tender above his rough-edged clothing – black fishnet shirt, studded choker, ripped pants with straps hanging off them, combat boots – spiked hair, blood-tinged tears running down his face.

“Please,” he had begged, “I don’t want to be like this.”

Jongdae, eleventh generation hunter, may have only been 22 at the time, but he knew how to teach Minseok a better way.

Forty years later, Minseok still had the same heart-shaped face, the same time-stopping beauty. But as a hunter in his own right, drinker of the lives of a dozen masters, Minseok was as powerful as a vampire 10 times his age, and these days Jongdae, even strengthened and life extended by Min’s blood, was the one who did most of the begging.

He followed Minseok into their room and let Minseok unstrap his boots, stepped out of them. Sat on the end of their bed and let Minseok take his hand.

Jongdae closed his eyes at the touch of Minseok’s mouth, his tongue drawing up each finger from the base to the tip. Min’s tongue started out cool but warmed up from the magic inherent in demon blood, even an hour old. By the time he licked Jongdae’s palm, he made a low noise in the back of his throat. He sucked the skin at the inside of Jongdae’s wrist, mouthed up his forearm, not missing a drop.

The second hand was better, because Jongdae could clutch at Minseok’s hair. He watched Minseok lick his other hand clean, the way his eyebrows arched and nostrils flared while his tongue worked, the slight red glow of his eyes from the demon blood.

“This one was powerful,” Min murmured, cradling Jongdae‘s hand in both of his own. “Should’ve gone with you, love.”

Jongdae moved his fingers through Minseok’s hair.

“And if you had a belly full of a duke of hell’s blood, you’d have to shut yourself away for a week to let the bloodlust subside, and I’d have to do this myself.”

Minseok smiled and blinked slowly, fangs and promises. He closed his mouth over the base of Jongdae’s middle two fingers and sucked as he drew back. Jongdae felt the pressure of his tongue and the hard slide of Min’s fangs against the outer edges of his fingers, and his breath faltered.

Min climbed into his lap, and Jongdae instinctively arched his neck at the touch of cool fingertips at his collar, dragging the fabric down before Minseok’s mouth worked his neck. The tension of the fight swept away with the long, slow strokes of Min’s tongue against his skin, Min’s pleased hum and the way his fingers clutched eagerly at Jongdae’s sides. Jongdae sighed into the first stirrings of want and curled his hand around Minseok’s nape.

When he first licked Jongdae’s cheek, Minseok growled and pressed closer against him.

“Some of this is yours,” he said.

Min’s venom dulled the pain of his sore cheek and eye, and Jongdae leaned into Minseok’s hold. No more darkness, no more stress or fear or scent of brimstone. Only Minseok, the copper tang of blood on his tongue and his body warming up against Jongdae’s.

Minseok sat back. His fingers still moved over Jongdae’s face and neck. Jongdae could see his eagerness in the twitch of his lips around his fangs. His eyes burned with hellfire, but he kept his gaze on Jongdae’s chin. Always, always he made Jongdae choose him. Gave Jongdae the space of his own humanity.

“Tell me, my love,” Min said.

Jongdae cupped his cheek.

“Make me clean,” he said. “How we have each other, I don’t care.”

Min smiled.

“Shall I ride you in the bath, then?”

“Yes,” Jongdae rasped.

Min looked in his eyes, then, brown overlaid by a faint red glow, and Jongdae lost himself in the desire that whipped through him as their blood called to each other. He felt the strength of Minseok’s will dominate his own. Jongdae was never sorry to be Minseok’s thrall – there was no place so safe as inside the shield of Minseok’s power, especially knowing that Min would never go beyond anything he’d already agreed to.  
  
He rose at the tug of Min’s hand, followed him to the bathroom in a haze of contentment and lust, sighed when Minseok stripped off his stained, reeking clothes to leave him simply Jongdae. Neither killer nor leader of the monstrous hunt, but simply Minseok’s Jongdae.

The fabric of Minseok’s clothes felt scratchy against his bare skin, his mouth finally warm, so much softness until Minseok slid the points of his fangs up the side of Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae shuddered at the struggle between his body’s innate fear of the fangs, the monster, alongside the sense of safety in their blood-bond and the desire that helped form their love. All of it made a delicious sense of disequilibrium that never failed to keep him panting for more.

“Jongdae,” Minseok said, his voice a caress as immediate as anything his hands were currently doing, “Jongdae, my own.”

“Yes.”

He leaned against the sink and watched Minseok start the water, strip his own clothes off to reveal that eternally perfect body. He let Min hand him into the tub after another lingering kiss.

Fighting demons was hot work that left cold after it; Jongdae sank into warm, fragrant water with the knowledge that the warmth would seep into his bones and the scent of orange flowers would wash away those of blood and brimstone. Minseok knelt beside the tub, cloth in hand. Maybe it was symbolic, since his gear had shielded him, since the water already surrounded him, but Jongdae felt that the smooth strokes of Minseok’s hand swept all violence away, leaving behind only the two of them.

Up his right leg, across his chest, down his arm. Up his left arm and down to his left foot. The softness of the cloth dragging up the inside of his leg, the softness of Minseok’s mouth under his ear.

Jongdae’s toes curled when Minseok cupped that hand between his legs. He shifted in the tub, felt his cock start to fill.

Minseok climbed into the tub and settled over his thighs. Jongdae stayed where he was, head tipped back and eyes closed, and let his hands rest on Min’s legs. He could feel Min’s gaze on him, as if it had its own weight.

“Kiss me,” he said.

Min’s fangs had receded. Jongdae took advantage of the opportunity to make the kiss sloppier, to lick into Minseok’s mouth. When he tried to surge forward, Min pushed him back with one hand pressed against his chest. Jongdae opened his eyes to fall into Minseok’s gaze again, fully hard now.

“Min.”

Minseok smiled, slow and broad, and gave a low laugh at the sound Jongdae made when Minseok’s hand wrapped around his cock.

“Where are you, my love?” he asked.

“Here,” Jongdae said.

“Are there any monsters with us?”

“No, only you. Me and you.”

Minseok’s hand moved swiftly – Jongdae arched up and gasped, then growled when Minseok stopped. He pulled Min back to his mouth to stop up that wicked chuckle.

“I’ll stop acting as if I’m anything but as impatient as you are,” Minseok said shortly thereafter.

He reached for the waterproof gel that made these baths workable. It was so convenient that undead bodies didn’t require a pause for preparation. Jongdae watched Min’s face as he sank down, the way he chewed his lower lip and his eyebrows angled toward one another, his burning eyes focused on Jongdae’s chin. Minseok’s body was the same temperature as the water by this point, which let Jongdae focus on the sweet pressure of him, the easy friction.

“Let me use my hands,” Jongdae said.

Minseok leaned forward, arms around Jongdae’s neck and cheek to cheek.

“Touch me.”

He put his arms around Minseok’s back as Minseok rose up and dropped down. He kissed the lines of Min’s neck. Water sloshed all around them, onto the floor. He worked his mouth at Min's shoulder, his blunt teeth unable to pierce vampire skin, but Minseok hissed anyway, bounced faster. He pulled Jongdae’s hand between them, and Jongdae tugged at Min’s cock.

Minseok rode him hard, kissed him harder – Jongdae felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest, he couldn’t hold Min close enough. He could feel himself so close to the edge.

He’d had his eyes closed for a while. He could ask.

“Take more,” he panted. “Min, feed on me.”

Minseok growled and knocked Jongdae’s hand away from his cock. He leaned forward and buried his face against Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae felt his lips, his tongue, the needle points of Min’s fangs.

Minseok bit down, and in the rush of pain, pleasure rushed alongside, so that Min had to brace against the sides of the tub and hold him tight while Jongdae pistoned his hips upward and groaned aloud. While they were connected like this, he could hear Min inside his head, felt the secondary wave of orgasm when Min came, and groaned again.

Jongdae shuddered at the sensation of Minseok’s fangs drawing out of him but sighed at the familiar lassitude that Min’s venom made when he licked Jongdae’s wounds closed. The bathwater was cooling, and Minseok’s body with it.

When he opened his eyes, if he caught Minseok’s glance, his will would crumble, so Jongdae kept his eyes closed when he spoke.

“Let’s go get under the blankets and keep you warm as long as possible.”

Min laughed and ran his hand over Jongdae’s head. They both hissed when he rose up and set Jongdae’s softening cock free. Jongdae opened his eyes and fell again into Minseok’s will, so that he leaned heavily against Min’s body, mouth loose against Min’s collarbone, while they showered off and Minseok dried him.

“Will you stay?” he asked when they were in bed, wrapped as close together as they could get, given that only one of them needed to breathe.

“At least until you’re asleep,” Minseok said. “If not longer. I’ll keep the other monsters away.”

Jongdae nuzzled at his ear, smiling.

“No monsters here,” he said. “Not ever.”


End file.
